


Vissenvaib explains teamwork to Viconia

by depresane



Series: Vissenvaib the Gorion's Blunderer [3]
Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Dialogue, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 13:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12888798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: A dialogue I wrote eight months ago at tumblr, back when I was playing the original Baldur's Gate as a half-elf mage. You can treat it as a prefix to "The Night. The Gate. The Never" continuity.





	Vissenvaib explains teamwork to Viconia

“Why are you like this? Why do you trust me? Our races differ; our ideologies differ. Why do you keep helping me?”

“Well, I could tell you that we perceive trust as a positive thing, but that explanation won’t do, will it?”

“No.”

“You see, we’re a party. Each one of us is good at something else. We make up for our weaknesses, and combine our strengths. So, we’ve gone so far and defeated so many bandits because we’ve been cooperating. When one of us gets killed - anyone - it’s immediately harder for us to win. We all matter here. Thus, it is our responsibility to take care of a wounded party member.”

“…”

“Also, you mentioned last night that the Underdark doesn’t welcome you. And you call Shar the deity by her name. I figured, then, that you left your home for your own safety.”

“…Yes. You’re simplifying it, but yes.”

“I also left my home to protect myself. My case is not like yours, but we both escaped death, and we both defend ourselves because we are targets.”

“Oh.”

“Does that make sense to you?”

“Uh…  _A little bit_. You’re telling me… that when two half elves share an experience… they feel obligated to help each other. Is that right?”

“It’s… simplified. But yes, something like that.”


End file.
